dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 13 (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 12 Android 13 collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Ab Groupe *Super Guerriers Articule *Release date: 1989 Released by AB Groupe, this is the only Super Android 13 model scaled at the basic figure height of 6 inches. As a part of the Super Guerriers Articule lineup, the packaging is very unique, much like other AB figures, encasing the figure in a bubble whilst maintaining a strong solid backboard and plastic case for the figure and cardboard. The figure’s cardboard showcases Super Saiyan Vegeta as the main backdrop. Mattel *Mattel’s Giant Figure Series *Release date: 1989 Mattel has released this large-scale 16 inch Super Android 13 as a part of its “Giant Figure” lineup. Irwin Toy has re-released this same model in 1999 as a part of the original Saga Continues line. The figure is extremely large by height and width, placing a great deal of impression on the character’s muscles and clothing. All the details remain intact, even the loose pants and spiked hair. His facial expression is that of complete ferocity. The figure is noted as number 10 in the lineup on the boxart, which also showcases Vegito on the box front. Bandai *HG Collection Series 18 *Release date: 2008 Bandai has released Super Android 13 in the basic HG Collection figurine line in August 2008 as a part of series 18. Android 13’s expression is that of deadly stoicism and calculating malevolence. A great deal of impression is placed around 13’s eyes, with the eye ridges having large indentation and his eyes steaming of a bright yellow glare. The figurine stands firm with his pumped-up posture, hands gripped into fists and all muscles bulging. A very nice differentiating factor on this specific piece is the glow on the silver base of his shoulders and torso. These areas are specifically shiny and have a glowing tint as opposed to the rest of the figurine and in general, unlike most of the gashapon pieces in the HG Collection. Also included is a transparent base to aid in standing the figurine upward. Also included in this set is Imperfect Cell, Super Buu, Vegito, Gotenks, Super Saiyan Gotenks, and Gogeta. *Dragon Ball Z Chara Puchi Series *Release date: 2007 The Chara Puchi releases by Bandai were a popular addition to previous installments. In 2007, the next mini figure set that was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the Z movies included Super Android 13. In this set, all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball or another item (such as a space pod). Super Android 13 is seen sitting on a Dragon Ball and with a miniature transparent base. Both his hands are rested on his sides as he appears to be confident and annoyed. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. *Deformation Series *Release data: 2009 Bandai has also released a Super “Deformation” series in April 2009 with the figurines standing at about 5 cm. The black round base of the figure reads the character’s name entitled “Android Super No. 13” and allows for the mini figurine to stand on top of it. The Super Android 13 in this set comes with a snarling motion with both arms gripped into fists on his sides as he is filled with rage. *Kai Digital Grade DG Series 02 *Release date: 2010 The Digital Grade series was released in synchronization with the Dragon Ball Kai releases. This series of figurines were introduced in 2010 and Bandai tried to place these characters in different postures from their initial releases. The Android 13 in this set incorporates his humanoid form as opposed to his Super form. He is seen pointing his finger in the direction of his opponent, taunting them in his arrogant manner. The figure embodies a viciously sinister smile and a look of overwhelming confidence in the character’s face. Android 13 is modeled to perfection even in this HG Collection DG miniature scale release. Irwin Toy *Irwin Toy’s The Saga Continues Super Size Warriors Series *Release date: 1999 Irwin Toy has re-released the enormous large-scale 16 inch Super Android 13 in 1999 as a part of the first Super Size Warriors series. As a part of the original Saga Continues line, the packaging matches the rest of the initial figures, maintaining the green boxart with the other characters from the set listed on the back. Others included in this set are Goku with a halo, Vegito, and Goku with Kid Gohan. The figure is extremely large by height and width, placing a great deal of impression on the character’s muscles and clothing. All the details remain intact, even the loose pants and spiked hair. His facial expression is that of complete ferocity. Jakks Pacific and Giant Ape *Jakks Pacific’s Movie Collection Series 1 *Release date: 2003 In conjunction with Giant Ape, Jakks Pacific has released a large-scale 12 inch Super Android 13 in January 2003 as a part of the first Movie Collection Series. The packaging is quite unique, with a round bubble and elliptical casing shape. The series was extremely limited and this figure was no exception. However, this figure was re-released twice by Jakks Pacific, allowing for three different versions of the figure to be obtained with differentiating boxarts. Aside from the initial construct of the boxart and box structure, the actual item remains the same. *Jakks Pacific’s Movie Collection Series 1 *Release date: 2003 Also in conjunction with Giant Ape, Jakks Pacific has released a large-scale 12 inch Android 13 in his base form (notated on the box as “Android 13 Human”) in 2003 as a part of the first Movie Collection Series. The packaging is quite unique, with a round bubble and elliptical casing shape. The series was extremely limited and this figure was no exception as being one of the best in terms of design and model. Additional items that the figure came with were a hat, microchips, and power cells. Unlike numerous other Jakks Pacific figures, this figure was not re-released, remaining the only Android 13 model to be released in 12 inch scale. *Jakks Pacific’s Limited Edition Movie Collection Series *Release date: 2003 Continuing the large-scale tradition alongside Giant Ape, Jakks Pacific has released a 12 inch Super Android 13 figure model in 2003 with a unique packaging and bubble. The figure is highly detailed and greatly modeled after the initial construct of the character, entailing all the features with extreme specification on each muscle, signifying the usage of texture and consistency with the character’s skin surface. The paint job in particular is exquisite for a large-scale figure, allowing for all the features to be seen in greater depth. Also, there is a good deal of articulation allowed for such a large figure, particularly in terms of both legs having double horizontal joints for unique poses. The distinguishing factor for this large collectible is the facial reaction, strictly maintaining the extremely angered expression showcasing the teeth and gums. *Jakks Pacific’s Movie Collection Series 4 *Release date: 2005 In conjunction with Giant Ape, Jakks Pacific has re-released the 12 inch Super Android 13 sculpt in 2005 with an alternate packaging and bubble. There are some minor differentiating patterns on the packaging, but the initial figure seems to remain the same in its shape, detail, and overall coloring scheme. As with most of the figures being reissues from previous releases, the box mockup is impressive yet it does little for the actual item in terms of additional features. Other characters also included in this large-scale set are Porunga and Super Buu. Model Kit *Resin-based Model Kit Statue series *Release date: 2011 A more recent release in 2011 came in the form of a 12 inch resin-based statue which portrays Super Android 13 powerfully dominating the ground beneath him with a snarling facial reaction, sharp nose, menacing eyes, and enormously great impression placed on his muscle-bound stature. One fist is raised upward in a tight grip as he taunts his opponent while the other remains in a grip whilst to his side. The highly detailed statue comes in a paint job reminiscent of an airbrush technique. Other than the ground being mostly rubble underneath, there is great impression on 13’s every muscle, biceps, and abdomen. Even his hat on the ground is greatly detailed, showcasing the Red Ribbon Army logo as well as every tint matching the initial construct. Burger King *Burger King Promotional *Release date: 2002 Burger King has had promotional toys released in conjunction with the 2002 release of the Android 13 movie. Super Android 13 is included in this set along with a Powerpuff Girls toy, as are all the other miniature toys included in the set. The Super Android 13 sits atop a boulder, which shoots out a small piece of cardboard in the form of a flame-engulfed disc. There are four separate bagged packs that can be obtained. Super Android 13 comes with Buttercup. Others included in this set are Trunks & Mojo Jojo, Super Saiyan Goku & Blossom, and Vegeta & Bubbles. See also Gallery Category:Collectibles Category:Figures